Eijun s Diary (Ace of Diamond)
by Izaka Ai
Summary: Un joven que espera de la vida el amor, a pesar de ser un despistado y algo escandaloso decide hacer un diario para ver como puede cambiar y superarse, aunque en la carrera del amor todo puede pasar. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de: Terajima Yuuji y la idea original es Helen Fielding "El diario de Bridget Jones"
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Lemon R18, AU, Parodia.

La navidad se acerca y esa es la época donde se pasa el tiempo con la pareja, claro si la tuviera, pero tristemente no la tengo, para colmo con mi triste vida no ha cambiado nada desde que salí de la universidad ya que mi sueño de ser jugador profesional de béisbol nunca pudo ser debido a una lesión con mi brazo en el último año de preparatoria, aunque por lo menos ganamos la final de Koshien y con ello. Las cosas pasan y termine siendo asistente en una agencia que se encarga de administrar a los deportistas.

Sin embargo algo más odioso es tener que ir a la fiesta anual de la familia con sus amigos y demás, donde mi madre se la pasa diciéndome que busque pareja, no quiero ser grosero con ella pero en esta época es casi imposible encontrar alguien bueno con pasar la vida. Ok no les diré más y véanlo por ustedes mismos.

De visita a mis padres en Nagano, la familia ha hablado con los amigos para la fiesta de navidad donde como flor en primavera mi madre se la paso arreglando todo pues sus amigas de la escuela cuando estuvo en Tokyo vendrán a verle.

-Cariño ¿Me veo gorda con este vestido?-pregunto a mi distraído padre quien volteo conmigo que terminaba de poner las farolas para el patio.

-¿Qué se supone que le diga, Eijun?

-No sé, dile que no se ve gorda…

-Te ves perfecta cariño, tus amigas te envidiaran ¡Hehehe!-contesto con una leve gota de sudor en la frente, fue cuando el abuelo salió.

-¡Ah! Quítate eso pareces vaca en brama.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Papa!-gritamos mi padre y yo, pero pronto un aura malvada invadió el lugar, temimos por nuestras vidas así que corrimos por todas partes aunque todo se calmó y al voltear a verla ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Wuaaa! Me veo como una vaca.

-¡No, no, no, no! Mama, te ves hermosa, el abuelo ya está viejo y ciego.

-¡Te escuche mocoso!

-¿En serio?

-Si mama, te ves hermosa y nadie puede poder objeción a ello.

-Gracias Eijun, ahora me harías un favor.

-Claro.

-¿Podrías casarte?

-¡Mama!-me queje, aunque esos ojos llorosos solo pude asentar.

La noche llego y con ella los copos de nieve, veía el cielo respirando el frio invernal aunque todo la casa estaba llena de personas y muchas que no conocía al menos no tendría que dar respuesta a su soltería extrema.

-¡Eijun!

-Tío Rintarou-sonreí mientras el hombre me tocaba el trasero.

Alto ahí, si este hombre siempre así, un pervertido ni siquiera es mi tío, pero tengo que soportarlo es odioso y veces sueño con darle el famoso golpe de la familia pero por mama y papa me callo.

Suspire cuando mi mama se me acerco tomándome por el brazo.

-Hijo, vamos me gustaría presentarte a mi mejor amiga de Tokyo, se llama Akane…-nos dirigimos al otro lado donde una mesa llena de aperitivos una mujer junto a un joven el cual solo podía ver de espalda pero al acercarnos se daba vuelta, era algo apuesto así que me impresiono solo que de pronto su cara cambio a la de un tipo yankee, asustándome.

-¡Akane!

-Yumi, pero mírate que bien te ves.

-Gracias, tu también. Y déjame presentarte a mi hijo, él es Eijun.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto, eh…

-Kuramochi, Kuramochi Akane. Y también vine con mi hijo, Youichi saluda.

-¡Tsk! Si, hola, bonita fiesta.

-Gracias, que amable-sonrió ella « ¿Amable? ¿De dónde? Su cara da miedo, mama creo que nos asaltara…» pensé, y estreche su mano, tragando saliva.

-Un pla…placer. ¡Hahaha! Todo está bonito, la nieve también-mi madre y la señora Kuramochi se alejaron para hablar de viejos tiempos mientras que yo me quede solo con Youichi-¿Te gusta Nagano?

-Shiba es mejor.

-¡Hehehe! Puede ser, pero es menos pesado con la ciudad.

-¿Ah?

-Nada, nada, Shiba es mejor-temeroso que me golpeara.

-Tu, creo que te recuerdo.

-¿Recordar? No recuerdo esa cara de yankee.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, nada, dime ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Cuando era niño tu mama visito nuestra casa y había un tonto que se tiro a la piscina inflable desnudo haciendo gritar a las niñas de la colonia.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-No veo otros tontos por aquí, pero si eras tú.

-Jamás haría eso, bueno si pero era un niño-le reclame.

Aunque el nerviosismo me hizo tomar una cerveza de la mesa.

-¿Bebes?

-Sí, bueno algo, ok bastante, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "El último invitado de la fiesta en irse es casi siempre el más borracho" claro que, es más divertido ¿No?-sonreí bebiendo a fondo a lo que Kuramochi se me quedo mirando con algo de asco «Si, claro un yankee seguro que debe saberlo…»

-Yo odio beber, creo que no sería el capitán si lo bebiera como pez fuera del agua.

-¿Capitán?

-¡Hahaha! Sí, mi hijo es el capitán de los Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks, juega como short stop-regresaron nuestras madres.

-¿Qué? ¿El cara de yankee?-alce la voz y todos voltearon a vernos, su madre me pellizco el brazo.

-Wou, me alegro por ti Akane, mi hijo solo es asistente en una agencia de deportiva.

-¡Mama!

No podía sentirme peor, resulto que el yankee es el jugador más valioso de la liga de Fukouka, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Bien, creo que fue porque solo soy un simple asistente, en estos momentos quiero meterme bajo tierra, en especial porque tengo la mala manía de ser un tonto frente a gente importante, bien casi frente a todo el mundo.

La fiesta continúo y fui a beber un poco más, en realidad quería deshacerme de la idea que quede como un tonto frente a una estrella del béisbol, fue cuando me acerque para tomar algo de comida y los escuche hablar a Youichi con su madre.

-Mama ¿En serio teníamos que venir? La señora Sawamura es linda, pero su hijo es un completo idiota fracasado que ni siquiera pudo reconocerme y según trabaja para una agencia de deportes, seguro que es un mensajero que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo bebiendo y lamentándose de su vida.

-Hijo.

-Hablo en serio-contesto ante el regaño de su madre pero al girar me vieron tras ellos con el plato en la mano.

-¡Hehehe! Esta bueno el curry de mama, rico. Con permiso.

Regrese a Tokyo esa noche para seguir con mi fracasada vida, me tire en el sofá para mirar películas viejas topándome con una la cual me hizo sentir como la protagonista, tome una botella de vodka y bebí para regocijarme en mi miseria, mientras la veía.

Y siendo casi año nuevo la pasare con mis mejores amigos, en un bar dando una vista a nuestras memorias. Digo quien recuerda a Kuramochi Youichi.

-¡Kuramochi Youichi! ¿Le pediste su autógrafo?

-¿Ah?

-Lo siento Eijun-kun no te pongas así, digo es solo un tonto.

-Lo se Haruichi, pero un tonto que es capitán del segundo equipo de béisbol más famoso del país y jugador prominente.

Este peli rosa es mi amigo de la universidad, Kominato Haruichi o como yo le digo Haruchi, él es abogado, curioso no para alguien tan pequeño solo que su hermano también lo es y dicen que en la corte dan algo de miedo.

-Al demonio, todos al demonio. Ahora te juzgan por lo imbécil que eres, tú ganarías el premio Wamura.

-¡Hehehe! Se supone es un alago.

Este es Kanemaru Shinji, un malhumorado pero algo tsundere aunque periodista, me cae bien lo conocí dos meses después de salir de la universidad.

-Creo que deberías, hacer nuevos propósitos de año nuevo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tal vez, dejar de beber, buscar empleo y por supuesto pareja. No puedes estar solo para siempre.

Toujou Hideaki, él es como la calma en el caos aunque se pone mal cuando corta con una novia y termina por hablarme largas horas hasta que se calme. Su trabajo, conductor de radio.

-Chicos, pero los amo ustedes son mis incondicionales.

-¡Otra ronda para los incondicionales!-levanto la mano Kanemaru.

Aun así les hice caso, en cuanto regrese a casa compre un diario para escribir lo que hare este año y tal vez pueda recuperar algo de cordura y serenidad. Primero que nada, debo dejar de beber mi barriga está poniéndose algo inflamada así que propósito número uno "Fuera bebida", ahora el dos, será hacerme notar en el trabajo, digo no seré una estrella pero al menos sé que puedo hacerlo. Propósito número dos "Ser un agente de ensueños", para cerrar con broche de oro, una pareja pues no pido tanto, solo que sea linda, amable, no este loca y por cierto, no me trate como un idiota. Propósito tres "Buscar pareja".

Primero de enero, regrese a mi trabajo en la oficina y mi jefe como siempre me ignora, a veces creo que ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.

-¡Buenos Días Kataoka-san!-le saludo al entrar al elevador.

-Buenos días….Dokimura.

-¿Dokimura?

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada, que tenga un bien día.

-Sí.

Vaya, ahora estoy seguro que no sabe cómo me llamo, bueno ya que solo quiero sentarme en mi escritorio a trabajar ¿De qué se trata mi trabajo? Bueno, se supone que los deportistas vienen con nosotros para que los promocionemos así como protejamos sus intereses. Ahora mismo está el cliente número uno de la firma, Miyuki Kazuya.

La risa burlesca de este cátcher de los Yomiuri Giants invadió toda la oficina pues mi jefe tenía una junta con él a primera hora, es apuesto y genio para el béisbol, además según escuche por las empleadas es un gran amante. Vamos, no puede ser tan.

-Dokimura, ven aquí.

Maldición, mi jefe me llama a su oficina. Al entrar pude oler ese perfume caro que una vez vi en la tienda departamental, no recuerdo su nombre.

-Dokimura, quiero que traigas café para nuestro invitado.

-No, está bien-sonrió tranquilo Miyuki Kazuya.

-Claro que no, para eso está.

-Bueno, en ese caso un mokaccino estaría bien.

-Mokaccino, seguro ahora vengo-conteste pues su presencia era algo abrumadora, nunca había estado tan cerca, solo que paso algo inevitable, al salir me tropecé con un extensión y caí justo frente a su, ya saben. Él estaba ahí sentado y yo entre sus piernas mirando su, ya saben. Me pare enseguida completamente rojo, lo sé porque me vi en la vitrina de la pared de la oficina-Esto, yo.

-¡Hahaha! Descuida me pasa muy seguido.

-¿Caen frente a sus testículos?

-No, caen ante mis pies-sonrió de manera ladina. Mátame Dios, esto no puede ser más vergonzoso, salí casi corriendo de ahí y fui por los dichosos cafés. Al regresar ellos hablaba de su próximo contrato para el equipo.

-Dices que quieres más.

-Kataoka usted y yo sabemos que les hago ganar mucho con los comerciales, exijo lo que es mío, 10,000,000.00 millones no es suficiente.

-¡Mierda tanto!-exclame, los dos seme quedaron viendo y me cubrí la boca, deje los cafés y salía cuando de la nada me golpearon en el trasero, de inmediato volteo con el jefe y este estaba metido en la laptop sacando cálculos así que mire a Miyuki y este me veía con esa maldita sonrisa.

-Buen café.

¿Buen café? ¡Este loco! Pensé que solo mi tío que no es mi tío haría algo como eso, quiero partirle la cara, todo el día pase enfurruñado en el escritorio mirando de vez en cuando al idiota ese hablar por sus millones. Fruncí el ceño y mostré mi lengua.

-Eijun.

-¡Ah! Haruno ¿Qué pasa?-me asuste cuando ella me hablo, la otra asistente de la oficina, era linda y hasta tierna, aunque si hablamos de torpezas ella se lleva las palmas.

-Es que me pidieron que te diera esto-entrego una nota.

-Gracias.

La leí y casi me caigo de la silla, no, en serio casi me caigo de la silla pues la nota era de Miyuki Kazuya, el cátcher estrella de los Yomiuri Giants.

 _"_ _Hola Sawamura, supongo que no eres Dokimura como dice Kataoka-san, descuida será nuestro secreto. Ahora, me gustaría saber ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche? Este es mi número, mándame WhatsApp"_

 _PD: Tu trasero esta tan bueno como el mokaccino"_

No era broma, él me estaba coqueteando, digo no soy gay, pero no se sentía mal que un hombre te coquetear, ¡Dios! Soy un casanova. ¡Ah! No Eijun regresa a la tierra, él es una estrella del béisbol y todo lo contrario a lo que pediste.

 _"_ _Disculpe señor Miyuki Kazuya, pero no estoy interesado en los hombres. PD: Hago ejercicio por esto está firme"_

Le conteste….

Los días pasaron y con ello los coqueteos de este sujeto, paso de mandarme mensajes ha regalos, una pelota autografiada, un fotografía ¡Hahaha! Le hice bigotes y pinte cuernos de diablo, pero este no se rendía, luego me puse a pensar ¿Sería tan malo? No es que sea interesado ni nada pero ¿Sería malo salir con otro hombre?

Un día mientras tome el ascensor para bajar e ir a casa tras un día largo de trabajo, el subió también, la verdad no sabía que hacer o decir después de todo lo que hizo para llamar mi atención.

-Sabes Sawamura.

Le mire y parecía brillar como un maldito sol ¡Mis lentes!, bueno esa sensación me dio pero no pudo decir mucho porque subió otro de los empleados que se la paso preguntándole por la temporada y los demás jugadores para finalizar con un autógrafo de este. Al fin nos dejaron solos me acorralo contra la pared del ascensor y presiono el paro de emergencias.

-Bien, hablemos claro Sawamura, me gustas.

-Sabe, soy algo claustrofóbico.

-Al diablo eso.

-¿Saldrás conmigo o no?

-No.

-Sabes quién soy ¿Verdad?

-Un mujeriego, egocéntrico y buen amante-dije, aunque eso último se fue de más, cubrí mi boca y trate de empujarle pero puso su mano sobre mí, ya saben.

-¡Hahaha! Así que buen amante.

-¿No escuchaste lo demás?

-Me juzgan sin saber, pero lo de buen amante ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?

-No.

-Eres terco.

-Y tu un bravucón.

-Gracias.

-¡No era un cumplido!

Como pude presione el botón y no tardo en abrir las puertas, él se quitó de encima y salí tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron topándome con mi jefe.

-Oh, Dokimura. La cena del nuevo contrato de Miyuki quiero que me presentes antes que yo lo presente.

-Sí, claro.

Después de eso me fui sin ver atrás. Esa noche cuando en el bar donde nos reuníamos siempre les dije a mis amigos al respecto, sus sabios consejos me ayudarían.

-Que te coja.

-¿Qué? Kanemaru estas demente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Dicen que duele mucho.

-Haruchi no es de ayuda.

-A ver, dime una cosa Eijun ¿Te gusta de alguna manera? Lo digo porque no paras de hablar de él.

-Bueno, es que…

-Lo ves Toujou, que le coja y luego decide.

-¡Kanemaru!

Lo sabía, me gustaba su forma de ser conmigo nadie me había tratado así antes, tenía mi atención y no podía negarlo.

-Bien chicos, en el supuesto caso que le haga caso ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ellos se reunieron lejos de mí y luego se acercaron a la mesa muy serios.

-Primero que nada, ese día debes ir mejor que nunca, un buen traje, aseado, deslumbra a todos-me dijo Haruichi.

-Entiendo, deslumbrar.

-Y cierra la boca, a menos que se la vayas a mamar.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que Shinji quiere decir, es que no trates de hacerte el listo que todos sabemos que eres un idiota. Por lo menos lee un poco de la situación mundial, no se para que no parezcas tan tonto.

-Toujou, sabes que te quiero.

-¡Hehehe! No eres mi tipo. Por último, date a desear no seas fácil.

-No ser fácil, anotado. Bien ¿Algo más?

-Sí, rasúrate.

-¿Rasurar dónde?

Todos miraron hacia abajo.

El gran evento era esa noche, así que hice todo leí algunos libros en internet, además de artículos deportivos del mundo para parecer interesante y saque mi mejor traje, pero cuando estuve frente al espejo del baño con una rasuradora me petrifique. Digo, jamás me había depilado esa parte, me gustaba como estaba grande y frondoso. Bueno lo hice, se fue. Tras la camisa note que mí me cerraba por completo el saco, no era porque no había comprado un traje de gala desde que iba en primer semestre de la universidad y ahora tenga 27, está bien, puede que sea eso por lo que decidí ir por la vieja amiga de todo el mundo, la faja.

A la cena asistieron deportistas de todas partes tanto de la agencia como de otras, beisbolistas de equipos de todo Japón se entregaron a la firma de autógrafos así como de fotografías. Claro que yo, lucía un perfecto traje y rasurado.

-¡Hehehe! A rondar por ahí-me dije a mi mismo, luego mire a Miyuki quien me vio de arriba abajo y señalo con el pulgar en forma de aprobación «Misión cumplida…» pensé. Cuando me topo con él, Kuramochi Youichi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eres tu-me señalo viéndose menos vándalo con un traje y corbata.

-Lo siento, mejor…-trate de alejarme pero frente a mí se paró Rei, la mejor agente quien me abordo.

-Eijun ¿Lo conoces? ¿Me presentas?-sonrió ella como siempre, claro pues tenía una presa a la vista.

-Esto, Rei él es Kuramochi Youichi short stop de los…

-Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks, es un placer Takashima Rei agente deportivo-ella le entrego su tarjeta.

Me quede parado ahí mientras ella se promocionaba hasta que decidí ir por un trago, suspire ya que era horrible ver a ese tipo después de lo que me dijo en la fiesta de navidad.

-Espero por ver tu discurso.

-Miyuki Kazuya.

-Me llamas por mi nombre completo, tal vez solo Miyuki o Kazuya, voto por el último.

-No puedo, eres un cliente-le conteste haciendo el difícil, bebiendo la copa de vino.

-Oh ¿Y por eso no quieres acostarte conmigo?-contesto, escupí el líquido en la espalda de uno de los clientes y volteo enojado.

-Disculpe, lo siento.

-¡Hahaha! No te enojes, fue un accidente-me rescato, eso fue amable de su parte, aun así su sonrisa parecía guardar algo. Al mirar Kuramochi estaba viéndome, parecía molesto creo que aún me cree un idiota.

La hora de presentar a mi jefe llego y con ello, lo que llamo hora de tonto, trate de hablar pero el micrófono no serbia, no sabía que hacer hasta que.

-¡Oigan!-grite y todos por fin voltearon no funciona así que hablare fuerte. El día de hoy presentamos a nuestro jugador estrella-dije, solo que mire a todos los que estaban con la agencia así que trague , todos son estrellas, tu Yukimura, tu también Kotetsu, todos pero hoy es la noche de Miyuki Kazuya. Pero para presentar a este afamado cátcher Kataoka Tesshin, un aplauso.

Todos aplaudieron, mire a la gente y note a Kuramochi quien parecía estar juzgándome.

-Gracias, gracias, solo tenemos que encender esto-presiono el botón que nunca se me ocurrió presionar y el micrófono encendió, claro que todos se burlaron de mí.

-Maldición.

La barra de bufet parecía ser mi único consuelo cuando mire de nuevo a Kuramochi, este seguía teniendo esa mirada de yankee así que trate de disimular cuando alguien tomo su brazo.

-Sawamura, ese discurso fue interesante.

-Sí, claro tanto que me hizo sentir idiota.

-No, para nada-Miyuki miro hacia donde Kuramochi pues podía sentir su mirada como yo y me pregunto-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, su madre es amiga de la mía, es todo.

-Ya veo ¿Qué dices si mejor vamos a cenar algo mejor que esto?

-Lo que sea por salir de aquí.

Miyuki me llevo a un buen restaurante y yo trate de lucir listo hablándole de la situación mundial del deporte pero este solo cubrió mi boca.

-Al demonio con eso, dime una cosa ¿Conoces desde hace mucho a Kuramochi?

-Eso, pues según él una vez jugué desnudo en su piscina inflable de niños aunque yo no lo recuerdo.

-Entiendo, suena pervertido.

-¡Hahaha! Si verdad. Pero ¿Tu de donde lo conoces?

-Digamos que fuimos amigos en la preparatoria por tres años, hasta que.

-¿Hasta qué?

-Se robó a mi novia, un día llegue a su habitación para hablar con el de un juego y me los encontré en la cama.

-Que bastardo, lo que tiene de yankee lo tiene de sucio.

-¡Hahaha! Tiene una cara de maleante.

La cena fue buena y salimos del restaurante, estaba por pedir un taxi cuando me abrazo por la espalda, sentí su cálida presencia muy cerca en especial cuando pego su, ya saben contra mí.

-Creo que es tarde.

-Vamos a mi departamento.

-No creo que sea bueno esto.

-Solo es sexo ¿Qué más puede pasar?

-Yo…-me beso, el me beso llenando mi boca con su saliva e introduciendo su lengua, sabia como moverla me hizo sentir muy extraño, distando a hacerlo con una chica así que termine yendo a su departamento.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegamos a su alfombra, paso su mano por mi entrepierna frotándola en ese punto, no pude evitar gemir un poco por lo que se rio de mí.

-No te rías.

-Me gusta el sonido de tu voz.

-Eso no te lo creo Miyuki.

-Tendré que hacerte gemir más para que lo compruebes-me dijo, retirándose el saco y corbata, luego hizo lo mismo conmigo y al ver que desabotonaba la camisa recordé la faja.

-¡Espera no!-trate de cubrirme pero fue tarde, la vio.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una faja.

-¡Hahahaha! No puede ser, pero tienes un cuerpo perfecto.

-Pero este traje es de la época cuando tenía 19 así que no me quedaba igual. Lo siento-desvié la mirada pues estaba avergonzado, sin embargo el la retiro de un solo tirón, tocando mis oblicuos.

-Te lo dije, tu cuerpo es increíble, tus músculos no son tan prominentes pero puedo sentirlos con mis dedos, y haces que esto, tenga su atención-al decirme eso pude sentir su, miembro, lo dije. Estaba duro y yo no estaba lejos de eso.

-Oye, espera que jamás he.

-Descuida, te cuidare bien-sonrió besándome de nuevo, sus labios eran casi delirantes, tomaba egoístamente cada parte de mi boca, introdujo su mano dentro de mi pantalón para tomar mi miembro, jamás alguien me había tocado así y cuando comenzó a masturbarme fue aun peor pues todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, sentí algo en mi interior como si necesitara que el tocara cierta parte en mí.

-Miyuki…

-Sawamura, voy a meter un dedo en ti.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Todo está bien, solo dolerá un poco al principio.

Un poco dijo pero dolió horrores, su dedo era gran tanto como el mío y no dejaba de pensar ¿Qué pasaría cuando tratara de insertar su pene? No, me arrepentía cuando no sé qué paso, toco algo dentro, algo dentro que me hizo correrme al instante.

-¿Qué…es…eso?-le pregunte, el me beso y susurro a mi oído.

-Eso, es tu próstata.

Después de eso, me hizo sentarme sobre sus piernas y llevo su miembro hasta mi entrada, me asuste así que trate de quitarlo pero en cuanto entro una parte no pude evitar gemir, cubrí mi boca pero él sonreía como siempre, sabía que estaba provocándome eso, poco a poco entro más hasta llegar a golpear ese mismo punto, no pude evitarlo se sentía tan bien que solo me aferre a su hombros mientras comenzó a moverse, tocando mis muslos para hacer que moviera mis caderas también, la presión dentro fue tan satisfactoria llena de placer al tocar una y otra vez ese punto que me perdí, el tiempo paso como si fuesen siglos, mi miembro de nuevo se puso duro y lo tomo en su mano.

-Miyuki, espera no…-trate de evitarlo pero lo hizo de nuevo, me masturbo casi al mismo ritmo con el que me penetraba, estaba teniendo sexo con otro hombre y fue excitante.

Hasta que pude ver como Miyuki también se sentía al límite, frunció la boca.

-Me voy a correr.

-Yo…yo también.

Los dos nos vinimos, mi semen estaba regado por toda nuestra piel y cuando el saco su pene de dentro mío, algo más salió.

-Miyuki.

-¿Si?

-¿Usaste condón?

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes salir embarazado?

-¡No es eso!

-Tranquilo, lo use, mira lo que sale es el residuo del condón no de tu interior.

-Me alegro-suspiro, luego el me tiro a la alfombra de nuevo y me beso.

-En serio me volviste loco.

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo-sonreí

Y así, comenzó esta relación entre nuestro cliente y yo, cada que visitábamos el estadio para firmar contratos de comerciales Kataoka me llevaba para ayudarlo, Miyuki y yo nos escabullíamos para estar solos, teniendo sexo en los lockers, incluso en el baño. Era genial, se podría decir que tenía novio, no como mi madre hubiese querido pero si, era mi pareja.

Así que al día 1 de marzo, tenía pareja y mis unidades alcohólicas bajaron a solo tres cervezas por semana y con la atención de Miyuki hacia mí, el jefe me ponía más atención.

Una noche después de tener sexo en mi departamento, me recosté sobre la almohada y le miraba dormir o creí que estaba dormido.

-Sawamura, no me mires así.

-Lo siento, pero quería saber algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Somos pareja?

-Vamos, llevamos solo un mes así.

-¡Hehehe! Es cierto, es pronto-sus palabras fueron algo desconcertantes, pero algo más se desconcertaba en mi vida. Mi móvil sonó y conteste al ver que se trataba de mi madre.

Llamada…

-Mama, es tarde.

-Eijun, me gustaría verte.

-Nagano esta algo lejos.

-Descuida hijo, estoy en Tokyo.

-Mama ¿Qué haces en Tokyo?

La respuesta se presentó ante mí con un trabajo en un centro comercial de vendedora, al verla un hueco se abrió en mi estómago.

-¡Eijun!-todo mundo en la tienda me volteo a ver. Fuimos a un café y me solto la bomba.

-Deje a tu padre.

-¿Qué?

-No soy nada para el más que un mueble en la casa.

-Mama, no creo que eso sea cierto.

-Eijun no soy tonta, tu también me sientes como una molestia. Tu abuelo trato de disuadirme pero no pudo, estaré bien un conocido mío de cuando vivía aquí me acogió en su casa.

-¿Segura de eso mama?

-Sí.

Mis amigos trataron de consolarme pero fue en vano, y ese fin de semana fui a ver a mi padre, este parecía alma en pena, tomo su viaje guitarra y comenzó a tocar canciones, de esa corta venas en el jardín. El abuelo estaba a punto de darle con el sartén para que fuera por mama pero como estaban las cosas no creo que fuese el momento.

-Ella ya no me ama.

-Papa, te ama pero a veces debes decirle.

-¿Tu que sabes no tienes a nadie?

-Lo tengo papa.

-¿Novia?

-Algo parecido-le dije, claro que no le revelaría que era un hombre porque terminaría acabar con su autoestima.

Regrese a Tokyo para continuar mi trabajo, pero cierto día me llego una invitación para una boda, se trataba de una de las amigas de mi madre. Yo no quería ir pero ella no me lo perdonaría así que le dije a Miyuki y dijo que me acompañaría, el evento seria en Nagano. Esa tarde Miyuki me recogió en la puerta de mi departamento.

-No pensé que irías.

-Necesitas apoyo moral, en especial ahora que tu madre esta con ese hombre.

-Papa es quien me preocupa. Gracias por venir.

-Descuida.

El viaje en auto fue genial, sobre todo cuando pasamos cerca del mar pero al dar la vuelta en una montaña un enjambre de abejas paso y una de ellas me pincho, no sabía que era alérgico por suerte Miyuki me al médico del motel donde nos quedaríamos, ahora parecía un maldita ardilla con mis mejillas inflamadas.

-¡Hahahaha!

-¡Cállate!

-Es que ¡Hahaha! Tu cara.

-¡Deja de reírte!

Se burló de mi mientras nos registrábamos cuando llego otro invitado, era Kuramochi Youichi la persona que menos quería me viera así.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a la boda de una amiga de mi madre.

-Significa que la misma boda. Que suerte.

-¿Qué dijiste?-se le hincho la vena y se me acerco pero Miyuki salió al frente.

-No tan cerca Mochi.

-Miyuki.

-Tanto sin vernos.

Casi podía ver como salían chispas de ellos así que interpuse.

-Hey, no deben hacer una escena.

-Nadie hace una escena, idiota.

-¡No me digas idiota!-le conteste, pues ese tipo me hacía sacar canas.

-Youichi, mande que llevaran las cosas-una mujer entro al lobby, este asentó.

-Sí, ya voy Natsukawa.

Ella se nos quedó mirando fue cuando la reconocí, ella era agente deportiva pero de otra agencia.

-¿Eres Sawamura Eijun de AllStar Spokon?

-Sí, tú eres.

-Natsukawa Yui, soy la agente de Youichi.

-Qué suerte tienes-le sonreí aunque se notaba que era mi sarcasmo al flor de piel.

Miyuki y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, este nunca nos quitó la mirada de yankee de encima así que me mostré la lengua y este me hizo una seña con el dedo.

En la habitación Miyuki no paraba de reir por la acción de ese tipo, luego nos fuimos a pasear al templo pues tenía una gran escalinata, este se emocionó y parecíamos niños jugando saltando de un lado a otro. Casi como una pareja de enamorados.

-¡Marco!

-¡Polo!

Los dos reíamos como un par de idiotas escondiéndonos entre las columnas del lugar, Miyuki no conocía el lugar así que debía mostrárselo pues solía jugar ahí de niño. De pronto en un giro me volví a topar con Kuramochi quien estaba parado junto a una banca donde Natsukawa revisaba su móvil tal vez trabajando desde el, por su parte Kuramochi simplemente se nos quedó mirando.

-Que infantiles, una estrella no debería comportarse así ¿No crees?

-No.

Miyuki me abrazo por detrás besándome frente a ellos, jamás pensé que lo haría pero lo hizo y ciertamente lo disfrute. Esa noche tuvimos un placentero sexo y al día siguiente la boda, ambos estábamos en la cama mirándonos.

-Miyuki Kazuya.

-Parece que nunca me dejaras de llamar por mi nombre completo.

-¡Hehehe! Me gusta molestar, pero…-me acerque recargando mi barbilla en su pecho-Te amo.

Lo dije, dije que lo amaba pero después hubo un momento de silencio incómodo y al ver su rostro este sonrió.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

-Lo que dije.

-¡Hahaha! Sawamura, mejor dejemos llevar por el momento.

No sabía que pensar, la mañana siguiente al despertarme estaba mirándome sentando en una silla, vestido y no precisamente con lo que llevaría a la boda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento, el entrenador me llamo resulta que el equipo está pasando por algo grave, un compañero se lastimo.

-No puede ser ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, pero no puede jugar el lunes así que seré yo quien decida quien será el pitcher, debo regresar ahora mismo.

-Pero la boda.

-Sawamura, esto es importante.

-Yo lo entiendo-era mentira, no lo entendía pero no podía disuadirlo pues sabía perfectamente lo que era lastimarse para un pitcher.

-Me iré pero mandare un taxi por ti para que no tengas que viajar en tren ¿Este bien?

-Gracias.

Lo despedí en la puerta, ya me había cambiado así que fui a la boda donde me topé con mi abuelo quien parecía decepcionado.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?

-Tu padre esta como Magdalena llorando en aquella columna.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu madre trajo al hombre con quien vive.

-No me digas-suspire y fui a verle. No me gustaba verle así pero me senté a su lado.

-Tu madre me acaba de matar.

-Papa.

-Vamos se valiente y no le hagas ver que estas mal, seguro que ella regresara.

-Hijo-me miro a los ojos y luego la pregunta del milló que vendrías acompañado.

-Sí, bueno tuvo que regresar a Tokyo.

-¿Una novia?

-Es que no quiero hablar de eso así.

Regresamos a la ceremonia y al terminar dio inicio la fiesta en un jardín japonés muy bello, todos parecían estar alegres, mi madre se paseó con su amigo y yo solo tuve que tolerarlo, hasta que mi tío apareció.

-Mi querido Eijun.

-Tío, se le ve bien.

-¿Y tú? Pensé que traerías a una linda chica.

-¡Hehehe!

-Sí, Eijun dijiste que traerías a alguien ¿Dónde está?-pregunto mi tía, de pronto me sentí el centro de atención de todos, Kuramochi incluso se acercó para ver mejor mi muerte social.

-Él tuvo que irse.

-¿El?

-Sí, "el" yo salgo con otro hombre-cerré los ojos pues sentía que la familia completa como amistades me juzgarían pero al abrirlos sonrieron.

-Vaya, pensamos que te quedarías solo, nos asustaste.

-Esperen ¿No importa que sea otro hombre?

-Hijo, te amo.

-Somos familia.

Nunca espere eso, pero me alegra que no me hayan juzgado aunque siempre alguien lo arruina.

-¿Y quién es él?

-El, ok…

-Miyuki Kazuya el cátcher titular de los Yomiuri Giants.

-¡Oh! Hijo.

-Eijun, bien hecho.

-Que suertudo.

-Gracias.

-No puedo decir lo mismo-comento Kuramochi, claro que me enojo eso.

-Creo que Miyuki diría lo mismo que tu-le mire fieramente.

Por fin la tortura termino así que regrese a Tokyo ya noche, decidí ir al departamento de Miyuki, con lo tarde que era pensé que estaría ahí así que decidí sorprenderlo con una pizza y cerveza para aliviar su estrés.

-Sawamura-me recibió en la puerta.

-Cena.

-Sabes que no puedo comer eso ahora.

-Solo es un poco, además…-de alguna manera no me dejaba entrar-¿Puedo pasar?

-Estoy ocupado.

-Pero el estadio cerro hace una hora.

-Lo sé, solo que…

De pronto lo vi, un abrigo en la puerta, uno que no era de él. Lo empuje dejando la pizza y cerveza en la mesa.

-Oye, Sawamura.

-No estás solo.

-¿Qué?

Fui hasta su cuarto y al abrir la puerta no había nadie, me sorprendí.

-No hay nadie.

-Te lo dije.

-Pero el abrigo.

-Me lo regalaron hoy por eso no lo conocías, decidí ponérmelo.

-Sí, que tonto-sonreí pero al dar un paso fuera escuche ruido, me regrese hasta el baño y ahí estaba una mujer desnuda, que se metió a la tina-¿Solo?

-Puedo explicarlo.

-No lo creo.

-Kazuya dijiste que era Eijun era un linda chica.

-¿Qué?

No podía creerlo, me sentí un completo idiota salí de ahí y él ni siquiera me siguió. Mi apartamento se veía tan vacío pero creo que dentro de mí estaba aún peor, una total soledad. Tome una botella que guardaba para emergencias y bebí hasta fondo.

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2 Reconstruyéndome

Completamente ebrio tu un sueño raro, estaba muerto en mi departamento y había perros comiendo mi cadáver, desperté de golpe y grite, creo los vecinos me regañaron por eso pero lo vi, ese era mi futuro, morir solo y sin hacer nada en la vida. Pero el panorama se ponía peor pues al regresar al trabajo mi jefe me dijo que le llevara unos papeles a firmar a Miyuki al domo donde entrenaba, al pararme junto al campo escuche esa voz, la misma mujer de la bañera claro que ahora con ropa, delgada y alta, lo que todo hombre sueña.

-Sawamura-ahí estaba el diablo llamándome, se acercó a mí con su cara de , estas aquí.

-Estos son los últimos papeleos para el comercial con Coca-Cola así que debes firmar aquí y aquí-le indique mientras esa mujer me veía como si fuese basura.

-Sawamura, deja eso quiero disculparme contigo, de hecho sé que no tengo disculpa tras lo que hice.

-No, la tienes ¿Me firmas por favor?

-Sawamura-me llamo de nuevo y era como un ruido en oído molesto, le quite los contratos y le mire.

-Me dejaste solo por una mujer, digo después de la reunión en el equipo te conseguiste una chica ¿Dime donde está la lógica aquí?-le cuestione pero de pronto su mirada me lo dijo, yo era el idiota-.Déjame adivinar, no fue el equipo que te hizo regresar a Tokyo ¿Cierto?

-No, fue ella.

-¿Por qué venir a coger con una mujer? Espera, no me digas tampoco fue por eso.

-No, ella es mi prometida, vino de New York es modelo y su temporada se cerró así que está aquí porque vamos a casarnos en abril.

-No puede ser, no puede ser ¡Soy un completo imbécil!-así era, todo ese tiempo Miyuki solo me usaba para tener relaciones porque su prometida estaba en otro país. El trato de tocar mi mano pero yo solté los contratos al césped y deje el lugar.

-¡Sawamura! ¡Eijun!

No mire atrás, fue lo peor que me haya pasado en la vida y eso que existe una larga lista de cosas estúpidas que hice, pero esto se llevó las palmas. Así que decidí cambiar, tome mi diario y escribí "Al diablo el amor", después busque trabajo, algo completamente diferente a lo que hacía digo, debo sacarle provecho a mi ruidosa voz por lo que me fui a los canales televisivos para comunicar al mundo de los deportes pero en cada entrevista me iba terrible.

-¿Por qué quiere trabajar con nosotros?

-Quiero ser la voz que enseñe al mundo sobre los deportes.

-Vaya ¿Qué opina sobre el caso de la FIFA?

-Eso, bueno fue perfecto digo quien mejor que ellos para hacer eso-contesto muy seguro.

-¿Desfalcar a la organización?

Definitivo no era para mí, así que fui a otro.

-¿Por qué quiere trabajar con nosotros?

-Los deportes son mi pasión.

-Estés es un canal de arte.

-¿En serio? ¡Adoro el arte!

La última opción era el ESPN Japón, era casi imposible que aceptaran a alguien como yo pero la cita estaba hecha.

-¿Por qué quiere trabajar con nosotros?

-Porque me acosté con uno de mis clientes y necesito cambiar de trabajo-lo dije, si lo dije que más daba ni que fueran darme empleo.

-Empieza el lunes.

-¿Qué? ¿Escucho lo que dije?

-Si, en ESPN no discriminamos por acostarse con quien quiera dentro o fuera de la organización.

Simplemente impactante, con nuevo empleo debía hacer lo que debía hacer, terminar con eso de raíz, llegue a mi trabajo y justamente Miyuki estaba hablando con Kataoka, trate de esperar pero al verle la cara tenía que hacer así que fui a tocar la puerta.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Dokimura, estamos ocupados pero ya que estas aquí trae café.

-Kataoka-san, el punto es que vengo a renunciar.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, eso no es posible tu manejas mi contrato-se quejó Miyuki, el muy falso.

-No, hablo en serio renuncio y es porque no pienso verle más la cara a este idiota cátcher.

-Dokimura.

-¡Sawamura! Mi nombre es Sawamura, adiós.

Me di la vuelta para ir por mis cosas cuando Miyuki me grito enfrente de todos.

-¡Sawamura! Tienes un contrato conmigo, no puedes renunciar así, eres mi agente.

-Disculpe pero si tengo que seguir siendo tu agente para lamerte las bolas prefiero acostarme con el-señale al mensajero que se me quedo , es sentido figurado, eh-le dije antes que se hiciera ideas.

-Pues, pues te despido.

-Nótalo, ya renuncie, idiota.

¡Bam! Sí, eso fue genial, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan poderoso, salí de ahí para nuevo empleo, el cual consistía en narrar un juego de los Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks, y al tener el micrófono delante de mí por fin recordé encenderlo, aunque eso casi le reventó los tímpanos a mi compañero de cabina.

-Lo siento.

-Solo trata de hacerlo cuando no tenga los audífonos puestos.

-Sí.

Al salir la alineación ahí estaba donde capitán yankee, tenía que nombrarlos así que uno a uno con si posición lo hice, pero al llegar a él.

-Kuramochi, short stop y capitán yankee-¡Ops! Dije eso en el micrófono y solo me quedo reírme, al mirar en el campo este dirigió su mirada hacia la cabina, me escondí pero claro que sabía era yo. Mi jefe me regaño además de ponerle sin querer apodo al capitán de los Hawks.

Y para colmo esa noche una de mis amigas, Haruno me había invitado a cenar a su casa con su esposo y el premio mayor, otros matrimonios aunados.

Al llegar ella me recibió, no me mal entiendan me cae bien aunque su esposo sea un idiota, pero sus demás invitados parecían recordarme que estoy solo contra el mundo. Pase al comedor y ahí estaba la bala directo en mi pecho, Kuramochi Youichi junto a Natsukawa.

-Tu.

-No deberías señalar a las personas-me dijo.

-Me alegra ¿También se conocen?-Haruno que ya tenía una enorme barriga con 7 meses de embarazo.

-Si-conteste «Por desgracia...»vino a mi mente tras la pregunta.

-Me dijo en cadena internacional "capitán yankee"-contesto Kuramochi. Aunque creo que con eso quedamos a mano. Resulta que Natsukawa había sido senpai de Haruno en la preparatoria por eso se conocían, y como no parecían separarse Kuramochi estaba con ella. Así que ahí estaba yo, a la base de la mesa junto a cinco matrimonios y esos dos.

-Dime Eijun ¿Cuántos años vas a cumplir?

-Es cierto, se acercó tu cumpleaños-sonrió Haruno.

-Bueno, será 28.

-Vaya, son muchos imagino que tu madre quiere que te cases, tengas hijos y ser feliz.

-Sí, bueno eso.

-Pero ¿Qué no eres gay?-cuestiono Natsukawa ya que ella había escuchado todo de la boda así que presentes voltearon conmigo y me vieron como si fuese un espécimen raro.

-Esto, yo.

-¿Por qué alguien se vuelve así?-me preguntaron, como si la primera pregunta no fuese vergonzosa.

-No lo soy, en serio solo salía con un hombre pero.

-Tonto, nadie se vuelve gay, así se nace-comento otro de los invitados, y de pronto estaba envuelto en un debate sobre mi sexualidad.

-¿Qué se siente ser gay?

Pregunta tras pregunta me bombardearon que creí mi cabeza daba vueltas, hasta que explote.

-¡No soy gay! Y si lo fuera no es de su incumbencia, tener sexo con otro hombre es tan bueno con una mujer pero eso no volverá a pasar, y no sé si alguien nace o no así, solo paso una vez y ya.

El silencio incomodo, no sabía más que decir cuando Kuramochi dijo.

-Díganme ¿Qué se siente estar casado? Dicen que los matrimonios jóvenes ahora se divorcian más rápido ¿Es cierto eso?

Otro debate comenzó, por mi parte termine de cenar y al salir fui por mi abrigo, mientras me ponía los zapatos el apareció.

-Eso fue incómodo.

-No tienes idea.

-Sawamura me gustaría disculparme contigo-dijo, claro que yo me quedo impactado así que voltee a verle.

-¿Por qué?

-No debí decir eso en la fiesta de tu madre, no tenía derecho a ello.

-Está bien, yo te juzgue como un yankee y te lo dije en cadena internacional, así que estamos parejos.

-Lo era en la secundaria pero el béisbol me cambio, aunque con ello perdí a varios amigos.

-Puede ser por tu cara de malhechor-le señale a lo que el sonrió, para luego soltar una extraña carcajada.

-¡Hyhahahaha! Me gustas-¿Dijo me gustas? En serio mis oídos escucharon bien, me quede como bobo ante sus palabras, luego él se sonrojo y me dio la como eres.

-Yo.

-Eres un desastre al hablar en público, tu voz es escandalosa y sentimental por lo que vi con tu padre, distraído y te pones en ridículo mucho.

-Yo.

-Buenas noches-termino para entrar de nuevo, yo salí de impacto tras parecer "yoyo"

Fui a beber con mis amigos más tarde y les conté lo que me había dicho Kuramochi, y se quedaron sin habla.

-Hablen o me sentiré peor de lo que me siento.

-No es eso Eijun, solo ¿En serio dijo eso? ¿Tal cual eres?

-Sí, Haruichi.

-Wamura eres un bastardo con suerte.

-No, no Shinji, comprende a este tipo lo odiamos, porque ¿Lo odiamos?-Toujou me volteo a ver, yo en esos momentos no sabía que pensar.

-Sí, lo odio.

-Pero le dijo que le gustaba así como esta.

-Gracias Haruchi.

-De nada Eijun-kun.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?-me pregunto Toujou.

-No lo sé, la verdad no lo sé.

Los días pasaron y mis noches de sábado, como domingos y algunos lunes fueron de crónicas deportivas, por buena suerte no había pasado otra vergüenza, hasta que un día nos tocó un evento especial, los Fukuoka Hawks se enfrentaría a los Cardenales de San Louis en un partido de exhibición y mi jefe me llamo.

Llamada...

-Sawamura.

-Jefe.

-Tendrás que buscar una entrevista con el pitcher de los Cardenales, Mike Leake.

-¿Eh?

-¿Puedes hacerlo, verdad?

-Claro que sí, perfecto.

No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo en especial cuando se supone debo hablarle en inglés, su mi japonés es malo cuando estoy nervioso no quiero saber mi inglés. Aun así valientemente me embarque en la tarea de entrevistarle tras el partido, que ganaron por una sola carrera. El camarógrafo fue conmigo esperándolo en la salida del campo, todo estaba listo pero Fox lo atrapo primero, claro que lo espere pero resulto que la gente de Fox me ignoro cuando le dije con señas que necesitaba hablarle. Los jugadores se retiraban del campo y el entrenador de los Cardenales les mando llamar parando todas las entrevistas.

-Espere, espere yo...

Era mi ruina, no tenía como llamar su atención y con todos rodeándolo apareció Kuramochi quien había jugado contra ellos, se acercó a Mike y le llamo.

-Sabes conozco a alguien que pude ser un excelente pitcher pero ahora es conductor.

-Really?

Mike comenzó a reir y yo no sabía de qué hablaban hasta que Kuramochi me llamo, claro que me encamine pero al estar en una buena distancia me arrojo una pelota.

-Esto.

-Mike dice que le gustaría compartir contigo unos lanzamientos, claro ¿Si puedes?

Sus palabras me conmovieron, pues debido a mi lesión hacía años que no lanzaba pero siempre hice los estiramientos básicos, fue algo que se me quedo por el entrenamiento.

-Claro-asenté.

La gente en las gradas vio al pitcher volver a la loma y yo a su lado, un cátcher de los Hawks se ofreció a detener los tiros, mientras lanzamos solo unas 10 bolas me hablo de su trayectoria, y cuando en mi último turno lance lo que me caracterizaba mi changad-up se quedó impactado.

-Pensé que me saldría mal.

-Excellent!

-Thank you. Eso fue todo para ESPN Japón.

Mike resulto ser una gran figura del béisbol y la verdad tenía que agradecerle a Kuramochi pero lo único que me vino a la mente cuando me acerque fue.

-Te gusto.

-¿Cómo?

-Que ¿Si te gusto?

-Sí, me alegro que hayas podido lanzar.

-¿Cómo sabias que lanzaba?

-Tu madre me lo conto ese día en la fiesta, que no fuiste pitcher profesional por tu lesión.

-Sí, bueno-trataba de no sentirme un poco sonrojado hasta que me dio un golpe en la espalda.

-¡Hyahahaha! No eres tan malo.

Mi carrera como conductor se alzó después de ello y me fue tan bien, así que para mi cumpleaños decidí hacer una fiesta en casa, comprar comida y pasarla con los amigos. Todo iba perfecto ese 15 de mayo, arregle todo para recibirlos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, mire el reloj pero era muy temprano al atender era él.

-Kuramochi.

-¡Hola!

-Perdón por venir sin avisar pero quería traerte esto.

-¿Qué?-saco de una bolsa un guante autografiado por Mike Leake, con el símbolo de la MIB así que fue un regalo .

-De nada, lo mereces, bueno me tengo que ir mañana tendremos partido contra los Giants.

-¡No!-casi grite, asustá que es mi cumpleaños y bueno hare una pequeña fiesta ¿Te gustaría quedarte? Solo un poco.

Se me quedo mirando y luego asentó, lo hice pasar y me dedique a acomodar la sala a lo que pronto dejo su bolso junto a la puerta quitándose la chaqueta del equipo para ayudarme.

-Sera más rápido si te ayudo-me dijo tomando la mesa desde el mismo punto que yo, nuestros dedos se tocaron rápidamente nos volteamos a ver.

-Yo, la agarrare de allá-sonreí alejándome de él, tuve un mal presentimiento pues había terminado con Miyuki y ahora Kuramochi quien le gusto como soy esta en mi casa ¿Qué hago al respecto? Tan pronto terminamos de arreglar no faltaba mucho para que mis amigos llegaran, así que nos sentamos en el suelo uno lado a lado de la mesa, claro que le ofreció un vaso de agua mientras que yo bebía de un bote de cerveza.

-Tu...

Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos por eso así que le hice una seña para que el hablara primero.

-¿Aun sales con Miyuki?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-Me alegro.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada. Ahora tú pregunta.

-¿Natsukawa y tu son?

-Es mi agente, solo eso además yo...

Se me quedo mirando, pero no es como si fuese un vándalo sino como si fuese algo, no lo sé, luego observo mis labios y coloco las manos sobre la mesa acercándose a mí, yo me quede quieto y lo pensé, va a besarme. Tan pronto rozo mi mano de nuevo con la suya, la recorrió por mi brazo hasta llegar a mis mejillas, creo que me sonroje.

-Kuramochi...

Iba a besarme, su aliento se fundió con el mío pero sonó el timbre de la puerta, me levante de golpe.

-¡Hahahaha! Son los invitados, mis amigos son unos idiotas pero mis idiotas.

-¡Hyahahaha! Qué manera de presentarlos.

Su risa escandalosa me pareció hasta linda en ese momento, respire hondo para calmar mis nervios así como dejar que mis mejillas volvieran a su estado natural y los hice pasar.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Eijun!-gritaron los tres con una gran sonrisa y más cerveza, si lo se dije que no bebería tanto pero es mi cumpleaños déjenme ser.

-Oye, me comería un elefante ahora mismo así que espero que haya llegado la comida.

-Si Kanemaru.

-El siempre esta hambriento.

-¡Eso no es cierto Haruichi!

-Eijun este es tu regalo-Toujou le entrego una caja envuelta.

-Gracias.

Los tres venían con su escandalo cuando se quedaron congelados al ver a Kuramochi quien se levantó para saludar, Haruchi fue el primero enviarme esa mirada a lo que yo solo sonreír por debajo del hombro.

-Kuramochi Youichi, mucho gusto.

-No tiene la cara tan de yankee.

-¡Kanemaru!

-¡Hyhahaha! Todos me dicen eso.

Al escuchar reir se relajaron en especial yo, pues todo iba perfecto comimos y bebimos contando relatos de mi pasado vergonzoso, ya saben lo que los grandes amigos hacen.

-Bien short stop-san de los Hawks, díganos ¿Qué le agrada de nuestro Eijun?-pregunto Toujou

No podía creer que le hayan preguntado eso, aun así me quede callado fingiendo que bebía le mire por la rabadilla.

-Bueno, su franqueza que a veces puedo confundir con estupidez, supongo.

-¡Hahahaha! Parece que te conoce bien.

-Me vio desnudo de niño en su piscina inflable-dije sin pensar, pues no había sido nada agradable lo que dijo de mí.

-¿En serio? Eso suena pervertido-comento Kanemaru.

-Soy 6 años mayor que el así que, si es algo pervertido.

Escupí mi bebida sobre Haruchi, pues no pensé que dijera algo como eso ¡ONU no te lo lleves! Grite internamente.

-Son las 10:00 p.m.-comento Toujou pues algunos tenían que trabajar temprano al día siguiente.

-Ya me voy, mañana tengo partido y concentración temprano.

-Sí, te acompaño-me levanto para ir a la puerta, solo que al abrirla apareció algo desagradable-¿Miyuki Kazuya?

-Sawamura, yo-se le quedo mirando a Kuramochi y este le regreso un rostro ía felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.

-Gracias pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te extraño.

-Sawamura, sabes me voy-dijo Kuramochi pasando al lado de Miyuki, trate de alcanzarlo pero se fue tan rápido como decían que era.

-Miyuki, yo creo que deberías irte-le trate de empujar pero él me abrazo sorpresivamente y lo peor es que mis amigos estaban mirándome desde la puerta, con una seña les dije que dejaran de hacerlo y regresaron a la éltame.

-Fui un tonto, me deje llevar por todo pero no puedo vivir sin ti.

-¡Aha!

-Hablo en serio.

-Es difícil creerte cuando me mentiste todo el tiempo. Ahora suéltame-por fin le pude empujar mirándome.

-El sexo era genial y no puedes negarlo-dijo, Dios tenía que hacerlo cuando mis amigos escuchan en la otra habitación así que lo guie fuera para cerrar la puerta.

-No quiero hablar.

-Pero yo...

-Vas a casarte ¿No?

-Ya no, ella me dejo por un tenista.

-Ya veo.

-Sawamura.

No podía ni verlo después de lo que me hizo sentir y él se dio cuenta de ello pero para no exponer su debilidad me cuestiono sobre Kuramochi.

-¿Sales con él?

-No.

-Pero ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-No tengo que contestar a eso.

-Sawamura.

-Solo vete si-entre cerrándole la puerta en las narices, me sentí mal pero se lo merecía.

Mis amigos me vieron y Kanemaru sacudió mi cabello.

-Hey, todo estará bien Wamura.

. . .

En el domo de los Giants, el partido estaba por empezar y mi jornada de conductor también así que aclare garganta con un poco de agua y al querer escupirla en el vaso me equivoque dejándola en el café de mi compañero.

-Esto.

-Sawamura, ve a comprarme otro café.

-Lo siento.

Baje a la cafetería y me topé con Kuramochi que se dirigían al baño así, debía hablar con él.

-Kuramochi.

-Sawamura ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Bien hasta que ya sabes, no salgo con el nunca más eso debes entenderlo.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

-Me alegro pensé que ya no me ibas a querer.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ops! Lo siento tengo que ir por un café-me di la media vuelta para salir prácticamente corriendo.

El partido dio inicio.

 _-Bienvenidos a la emoción del Béisbol, mi nombre es Sawamura Eijun y el mi compañero..._

 _-Komori Ryu y esto es ESPN Japón._

 _-Bueno, este es casi un clásico entre los clásicos, Giants vs. Hawks creo que varios estamos deseosos de saber cómo terminara esto._

 _-Claro que si Eijun, la verdad es que con la alineación de ahora el cátcher Miyuki Kazuya es un estratega perfecto pero el capitán de los Hawks no se queda atrás, Kuramochi Youichi y su astucia es tan veloz como sus piernas._

 _-En eso tienes razón Ryu._

 _-El primero en batear es precisamente Kuramochi Youichi, posición short stop._

En esos momentos solo quería que Kuramochi ganara, una pelota baja hizo que le llegara el primer strike, la gente se comenzó a gritarle, luego note algo raro y era como si hablara con el cátcher, el siguiente lanzamiento pasó muy cerca logrando esquivarlo.

 _-Señores y señoras eso es bola, veamos la repetición-dije observando la pantalla cuando mi compañero le da un codazo._

 _-Pero ¿Qué es eso? el capitán de los Hawks Kuramochi acaba de empujar al cátcher de los Giants._

 _-¿Qué?-_ me asuste y observe la situación en el campo, Miyuki se quitó la careta aun cuando el ampáyer les pedía calmarse le tiro el golpe a la cara a Kuramochi.

 _-¡Un golpe! ¡Esto jamás pasa en el béisbol japonés! Se acaba de armar la pelea entre el primer bate y el cátcher. Los jugadores del dogout saltaron al campo, es una pelea campal._

 _-¡Están dementes!-_ tire el micrófono y audífonos para bajar de inmediato al campo, el partido se detuvo y se volvió un escándalo total.

Lo siguiente que supe era que llegue a la enfermería para ver sentados a los dos sosteniendo bolsas frías en su cara, cada uno en diferente cama.

-¿En que estaban pensando ustedes dos?-los regañaba el dueño del domo, se fue dejándolos solos y yo pase.

-Sawamura...

Se intentaron levantar pero el dolor los hizo caer de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Son unos idiotas o qué? ¿Por qué pelearon?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Eso no fue nada, está en cadena internacional.

-El empezó con esa bola peligrosa.

-Era estrategia.

-¿Estrategia? Casi me vuelas la cabeza.

-¡Ya basta! Quiero la verdad.

-Sawamura, yo no hice nada te lo juro.

-¡Mentiroso!

Mi cabeza iba a explotar, nunca pensé eso de ellos respire hondo y les dije.

-Miyuki eres un idiota ególatra que solo piensa en sí mismo.

-No soy tan, ególatra.

-Kuramochi tú no estás tan atrás, entiendo que me hayas tratado como un tonto cuando me conociste la mayoría de la gente lo hace, pero sea el caso no justifica que lo hayas golpeado en especial porque tú le robaste la novia en secundaria.

-¿Qué yo que?-se levantó sin importarle el dolor y miro a Miyuki quien desvió la mirada de inmediato, tomo su guante como gorra y se dirigió a mí.

-Si eso crees de mí, ya no importa-me dijo para luego irse.

Miyuki se acercó lentamente cojeando y trato de abrazarme.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Nunca en la vida Miyuki Kazuya.

La verdad no lo entendí, regrese a casa esa noche tras el escándalo pensado en que era posible que no hubiese personas decentes, no pedía tanto solo alguien que me quisiera tal como soy. La temporada de béisbol termino y con ello el año, si, era ya 25 de diciembre de nuevo. Estaba solo otra vez en casa alistándome para ir con mis padres y abuelo, creo que olvide decirlo pero mama regreso a los 6 meses con papa, pidiendo perdón. Creo que su amor fue suficiente para intentarlo de nuevo. Recogí todo y mire la televisión buscaba el control para apagarla, justo antes de hacerlo apareció la cara de Kuramochi en una entrevista, tras lo ocurrido no quería saber más de él así que la apague.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres, estos parecían dos osos buscando miel entre ellos, resumen ningún hijo debería ver eso, mejor fui a mi antiguo cuarto para tirarme en la cama.

-Eijun, debes cambiarte.

-¿Para qué?

-Iremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kyoto ¿La recuerdas? El año pasado no hizo nada porque la operaron de urgencias pero ahora ha invitado a todos para compartir la fecha.

-No quiero, deseo invernar.

-Nada, nada, levántate que algunas de mis amigas de Tokyo irán y ahora que eres un famoso conductor de televisión deseo presumirte.

Pero no quería levantarme, me enrolle en las mantas cuando escuche a mi madre hablar por teléfono con alguien.

-Akane-chan ¿Cómo estas iras sola? No, tu hijo te acompañara me alegro, oye debes estar orgullosa por él. Ya está en edad de casarse ¿Cómo una decepción amorosa en la secundaria le dejo cicatriz? Debe ser horrible, vaya ¿Su mejor amigo se acostó con su novia? No debería sentirse así, es un hombre apuesto y puede hacer feliz a alguien más.

Al escuchar eso recordé lo que Miyuki dijo, y todo mi mundo dio un vuelco, tire las mantas y baje por la escalera.

-¡Mama! No se vayan sin mí, iré.

-Está bien.

Me cambie tan rápido como pude, y subimos al pequeño auto familiar, el abuelo decidió conducir así que nos movíamos tan rápido como un caracol con problemas de vista, quería evitar que muriéramos así que tome el volante. La fiesta era demasiado navideña, pero eso no me importaba quería verlo para disculparme por lo que paso, y ahí estaba aunque con Natsukawa a su lado.

-Kuramochi-le llame, el me miro con cierto desprecio bueno era claro que aún me guardaba algo de rencor. Nos dirigimos a una habitación sola.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No te quitare el tiempo, solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que Miyuki te había traicionado así él dijo que tú te acostaste con su novia y yo...

-¿Le creíste?

-Sí.

-Incluso en partido cuando estaba en el plato me dijo que si me acostaría contigo solo para vengarme que lo hizo con mi novia.

-¿Eso paso?

-Me encendí y lo empuje.

-Lo siento.

-Olvidalo.

-Pero es que eres la primera persona que me dice que le gusto como soy. Sé que es tarde pero gracias por eso, ya lo dije así que me voy.

Me di la vuelta y no me alcanzo, al salir a la sala entro un pastel con luces aunque según yo ya habían partido el pastel de la cumpleañera pero este tenía una bola de béisbol en ella.

-¡Atención todos!-hablo Akane, Kuramochi se paró a su me dejo anunciar esto aquí así que a Youichi le ofrecieron un contrato gracias a esta bella chica en MBL para Los Cardenales, por lo que se va en una semana.

Todos aplaudieron pero yo estaba en shock, se iría, la única persona en el mundo que dijo que le gustaba como soy, sé que dije que no valía la pena enamorarse pero no fue así, yo no quería que se fuera.

-¡No!-grite llamando la atención de es grato saber que una de las figuras de béisbol japonés se vaya, pero...pero...Felicidades. Con permiso.

No podía estar ahí, regrese a Tokyo esa misma noche para enterrarme bajo toneladas de mantas calientitas y solo tal vez así pudiera no sé, morir asfixiado.

 _"_ _30 de diciembre, hora 8:30 p.m. y seguía vivo, que más daba, mi único consuelo era que en dos días tendría un nuevo año que echar a perder, así que querido diario gracias por ser el único constante en mi vida"_

Era seguro que Kuramochi ya se dirigía a EUA, había cerrado casi un año y todo lo que tenía era un buen trabajo pero nada de pareja ¿Qué me depararía el futuro?

El timbre de la puerta sonó, fui a ver y eran mis tres idiotas amigos al borde del congelamiento sin embargo con una muy buena propuesta.

-Hemos venido por ti, ya que llevaremos tu trasero a las aguas termales-me dijo Kanemaru

-¿Qué?-me quedo sorprendido, mire a la calle y aun los establecimientos estaban abiertos.

-Shinji se ganó dos pases dobles para las termas, durante este fin de semana así que vamos-sonrió Toujou.

-Hace frio Eijun-kun, así que apúrate.

-Están locos pero acepto, dejen voy por mis cosas.

Tome una maleta y empaque lo necesario, por lo menos no pasaría año nuevo solo y eso se los agradecía a mis amigos, termine de guardar todo y salí a la puerta pero cuando iba a cerrar con llave tenía el presentimiento que olvidaba algo, pero nada venía a mi mente, el claxon de auto que nos esperaba sonó un par de veces así que decidí irme así, pronto lo recordaría y llamaría a la vecina tal vez, pero al dar la vuelta me topé con Kuramochi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte.

-Espera ¿Por qué? ¿No deberías estar en un avión a EUA?

-Lo haría pero no pude, necesitaba verte.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Eijun!-se asomó Toujou por la puerta de reja y al vernos sonrió y me dijo adiós.

-Sawamura, quería decirte que...-se me quedo frio ¿Entramos?

-Sí, si claro.

Al entrar por la puerta me acorralo contra ella, respiro sobre mis labios mirándome directo a los ojos, puso su mano sobre mi cadera y la bajo lentamente hasta mi trasero, no podía creerlo conforme me tocaba mi cuerpo parecía derretirse, su nariz rozo la piel de mi cuello y podía sentir mis bellos erizarse.

-Kuramochi, eso...

No dijo nada, nos encaminábamos hasta la sala como si bailáramos entre caricias solo eso y me volvia loco, no tenía idea lo que pasaría cuando me besara, su respiración calmada me controlaba y sus manos no estaban para nada quietas, me tenía completamente dominado como un felino acechando a su presa.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Falta que lo haga?

Pero cuando por fin iba a besarme recordé lo que me molestaba, había dejado encendida la cafetera y no quería que pasara algún accidente.

-Espera-coloque un dedo frente a é un momento a la otra habitación, por favor quédate con esa idea.

-Está bien-me sonrió.

Fui directo a la cocina donde vi el desastre que había causado casi se había encendido la alarma de incendio y no podría dejar que pasara, no una cuarta vez en el año así que me apresure a limpiar y abrí las ventanas para que saliera el humo, tome un suéter para aventar aire. Lo que no preví fue que a regresar me topé con mi diario a mitad de la mesa abierto, me quede pensando hasta que escuche la puerta de la calle cerrarse, fue cuando me di cuenta que Kuramochi había leído mi diario y con él todas las cosas horribles que había escrito de él.

 _"_ _El cara de yankee me saca de quicio"_

 _"_ _Al verlo hoy en una revista le dibuje cola y cuernos, me sentí bien después de lo que dijo de mi"_

 _"_ _Lo odio"_

 _"_ _Kuramochi es idiota"_

Quería morir, no podía creer que fuera tan tonto para dejarlo ahí así que tome mis zapatos para salir tras él y explicarle, mientras lo buscaba en la calle la gente se me quedaba viendo pero no sabía de qué, lo ignore pues necesitaba encontrarlo primero hasta que al doblar la esquina lo vi saliendo de una librería, al salir me vio.

-¿Sawamura?

-Lo que escribí en ese diario son puras tonterías no hagas caso, si pensaba eso de ti pero ya no.

-Lo sé.

-Por favor solo borra eso de tu mente.

-Sawamura lo sé-sonrió y saco de una bolsa de compra un diario que sería bueno comenzar de nuevo-paso su dedo por mi cara y la tenía negra por el humo de mi cocina y al mirar a la vitrina lo note.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué te paso?

-Nada, nada…-lo abrace besándolo, la gente se nos quedó mirando pero ya nada importaba, el consintió el beso y acaricio mis cabellos.

-Eres mi tonto.

Sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar. Tenía una persona que me quería como era, ni más inteligente o menos ruidoso, estaba bien un excelente inicio de año.

Fin.


End file.
